Ice Age
Ice Age is a world in Movie Crossover-Y Road. It was released on Version 1.0. Figures Classic: * Sid * Zeke * Crash and Eddie * Fast Tony * Stu * Granny Rare: * Diego * Roshan * Dab * The Lone Gunslinger Epic: * Manny * Scrat * Ellie Legendary: * Captain Gutt Secret * Soto * Oscar * Scratte * Buck * Shira * Momma * Egbert * Yoko * Peaches * Flynn * Louis Weekend Challenge: #1: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Challenge: * Shelly * Rudy #2: Geotopia Challenge: * Brooke * Shangri Llama Unreleased: * Old Shangri * Old Brooke * Raz * Silas * Squint * Dobson * Gupta * Baby Peaches * Ethan * Hyrax Leader * Ariscratle * Julian * Roger * Gavin * Gertie Gameplay The Ice Age theme world mainly takes place in the Snow Valley during day-time, but The Dinosaur World can also be found as a location in the world. Cars have been replaced with glyptodons, chalicotheres, rhinos, beavers, and woolly mammoths exclusively in the Snow Valley, while they will have been replaced with ankylosaurus, T-Rex, and other dinosaurs in the Dinosaur World. Railroad tracks have been replaced with ice fragments, and the train has been replaced with a huge moving block of ice exclusively in the Snow Valley, while the tracks will have been replaced with dirt fragments, and the train with a group of triceratops in the Dinosaur World. Sometimes, a player will be able to find the water/scene in both environments. In the Snow Valley, the water will be dark blue, logs will have been replaced with ice logs, and lilypads will have been replaced with floating acorns. In the Dinosaur World, the water will have been replaced with burning lava, logs will have been replaced with magma rocks, and lilypads will have been replaced with round stone rocks. While the world takes place in the Snow Valley, many obstacles such as small glaciers, rocks, fir trees, and piles of snow will be blocking your way. While the world takes place in the Dinosaur World, many obstacles such as jungle trees, bushes, wood logs, and carnivorous plants will be blocking your way. Puddles of water will also appear sometimes as decorations in both environments, and birds will have been replaced with Diving-Birds in the Snow Valley and with Dino-Birds in the Dinosaur World. Rarely, a light blue blur will appear at the edge of a screen for two seconds, before a group of Diatryma birds will cross the screen in the Snow Valley, or a group of Guanlog dinosaurs, in case the player is in the Dinosaur world, replacing the original police car. When the player doesn't move for too long, a Vulture will appear catching up the character and ending the round of gameplay in the Snow Valley, or a Pterodactyl, in case the player is in the Dinosaur World. This world contains twenty-six characters at the moment and nineteen characters that are currently unreleased. Gallery Ice Age.png|World Logo Promotional Poster 6.png|Promotional Poster 1 Promotional Poster 10.png|Promotional Poster 2 Quiz Promo 3SW.png|Quiz Promotional Poster Sid-0.png|Sid Zeke.png|Zeke Crash and Eddie.png|Crash and Eddie Fast Tony.png|Fast Tony Stu.png|Stu Granny-0.png|Granny Diego-0.png|Diego Roshan.png|Roshan DabE.png|Dab The Lone Gunslinger-0.png|The Lone Gunslinger Manny.png|Manny Scrat.png|Scrat Ellie.png|Ellie Captain Gutt.png|Captain Gutt Soto.png|Soto Oscar.png|Oscar Scratte-0.png|Scratte Buck.png|Buck Shira.png|Shira Momma.png|Momma Egbert.png|Egbert Yoko.png|Yoko Peaches.png|Peaches Flynn.png|Flynn Shelly.png|Shelly Rudy.png|Rudy Category:Worlds Category:Ice Age Category:Version 1.0